the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nolan Clones
The Nolan Clones were created by Sam Kundargi in an effort to kill Dillon Scott. They were almost all killed by the employees of John Barr, but three lived (Nolan Clone #2478, Nolan Clone #2589, and Nolan Clone #934 respectively). Beginnings Sam Kundargi captured Nolan Hairr after Nolan took down the giant crab. Sam created Nolan Clone #1 to replace Nolan, because Sam needed Nolan's DNA to continue creating clones (Nolan Clone #1 was killed later during The Clone Conspiracy). Nolan Clones #2 and #3 were sent after the Computer Class but were killed. Sam then created 2,997 more Nolan Clones to form an army. Almost all the clones were killed in a massive battle between them and John Barr's employee army. Nolan Clone #2478, Nolan Clone #2589, and Nolan Clone #934 survived the battle, and were sent away by Sam so that the Nolan Clones could live on. The Nolan Clones never heard of Sam again after that. The remaining Nolan Clones decided not to continue life with long, impossible to remember names, so they decided to create new names for themselves. #2478 became Nolan Red, #2589 became Nolan Yellow, and #934 became Nolan Blue (They were clones, they didn't have the intelligence or creativity of the original Nolan). They decided to get revenge for Sam by killing John Barr. Killing John Barr The Search Unfortunately, due to the Fall Into Insanity, John Barr was nowhere to be found. The 3 Nolan Clones decided to split up and investigate. They didn't have Nolan's keen instincts and investigating skills, so they knew they wouldn't get very far. They needed some way to improve their intelligence. They tracked down a rogue scientist from Kilber Klone Inc. that had survived the company's downfall. They convinced the scientist to help them improve their intelligence. The scientist created an intelligence improver, which used the DNA of Nolan (salvaged from Sam's cloning machine) to improve the clone's intelligence. The Clones, with their newly found intelligence, knew they couldn't let the scientist live to tell anyone what took place, so they killed him. Now that the Clones had the skills needed, they split up to find John Barr. Nolan Yellow thought that since they had creativity now, they could come up with better names, but the others disagreed. Nolan Yellow decided to track down one of John Barr's lieutenants, Otis-6. Nolan Yellow tracked down Otis-6 pretty easily. He was hiding out on a remote smuggler planet in a bar. Nolan Yello cleared out the bar easily just by telling the visitors that he was Nolan Hairr, the detective. Everyone left, and Otis-6 tried to leave, but Nolan Yellow stopped him in his tracks. Otis-6 sighed and sat down. Nolan Yellow was about to interrogate him, but Otis-6 gave him John Barr's location first. Nolan Yellow was a bit confused, but accepted the location and left. Nolan Red decided to search Earth for John since it was the last place he would be since John betrayed all the people he was funding. Nolan Red searched the entire Eastern Seaboard of the US. before giving up, because he couldn't search everywhere, and he couldn't ask anyone except the other Nolan Clones for help. He was then contacted by Nolan Yellow, who said that he had found John Barr's location. Nolan Blue decided to track down Shrek. It took him a while, but he finally found Shrek's swamp. Nolan Blue asked Shrek if he would help find John Barr, but Shrek said no. Nolan Blue was really annoyed since Nolan Red and Yellow actually achieved something, but he couldn't do anything about it. Nolan Blue was then contacted by Nolan Yellow, saying that he found John Barr. The Attack The three Nolans converged on the planet that John Barr was hiding out on. They decided on a stealth approach since three soldiers could only do so much against an army. They infiltrated John Barr's base with ease, but they weren't quite sure why. Nolan Red used infrared goggles to look around and realized why they'd infiltrated so easily. None of Barr's employees were even near them! They were all in a room farther into the base. The Nolan Clones agreed that John Barr must be in that room. They all snuck into the room from different angles, intending to ambush the employees there to take out as many of them as possible before being overwhelmed. They went through with their plan flawlessly, and they took out every single employee in the room. John Barr was sitting in a chair at the end of the room, laughing. Nolan Yellow took out a gun to kill John Barr, but suddenly a screen above him turned on, to reveal... John Barr!!! John revealed that the John Barr sitting in the chair wasn't John Barr, but was a Clone!! Nolan Yellow, angry at being fooled, shot the clone and killed it. John Barr said that Yellow would be the first to die since he killed his clone, and the screen turned off. The Nolan Clones weren't quite sure what to do, so they decided to approach Nolan Hairr and ask for help. Nolan agreed to help and went with them back to the planet where the John Barr clone was. They watched Nolan stare at the floor, walking through hallways until he found a secret room. The room had a bunch of equipment in it, and Nolan used some of it to find out that John Barr was in Los Angeles. They all went on their way to Los Angeles. The Finale When they reached Los Angeles, Nolan tracked John Barr to the Air and Space Museum there. When they reached the museum, they found Dillon Scott, who was also tracking John. Nolan was confused, since he knew that Dillon was shot by Christian Pickett. Dillon said that Christian missed, even though a bystander had filmed the whole thing. Nolan was suspicious, but the Clones accepted the explanation easily. The group decided to split up to find where John's hideout was. Dillon and Nolan Yellow were one group, and Nolan and Nolan Blue/Yellow were another. They both found separate secret entrances, and entered them. While walking down the stairs, the stairs slid back to become slides, and both groups slid down their slides into cages. Nolan Yellow and Dillon were in one cage, and the others were in the other cage. John Barr was sitting outside the cages, watching them. Instead of having a classic villain monologue, he got right down to business. He told reminded them that he promised Nolan Yellow would die, and that he would follow through on that promise. Dillon suddenly killed Nolan Yellow, and that was that. The others yelled, but couldn't do anything. John Barr told them that he had cloned Dillon Scott to perfection, and more. The Dillon Scott Clone was a better fighter than the original ever was, and John was so confident in the Dillon Clone's abilities, he opened both cages for an epic brawl to the death. What John Barr hadn't predicted was Nolan Hairr being there, though, and with the help of Nolan Blue and Red, the Dillon Clone was taken down. John Barr begged to live, but Nolan Red and Blue wouldn't have it. Nolan was willing to send him to prison, but his clones needed revenge. John Barr was ended, and that was the end of the Clone Conspiracy. Aftermath The remaining Nolan Blue and Nolan Red didn't know what to do. Nolan Yellow was dead, so what could they do? They decided to go wandering in search of a new purpose. Nolan told them to stay away from him, so they left Earth. They would find some greater purpose in life, other than just being clones of Nolan. The Creation of Cardboard Box Looking for DNA Nolan Red and Blue didn't know what to do. Since they were the only ones left of their kind, they thought they should look into cloning, to possibly recreate more Nolan Clones so they weren't alone. They decided to try cloning with a different person first, in case it all went wrong. They decided to use Dillon, as a sort of cruel justice for what the Dillon Clone did. To create a Dillon Clone, they needed DNA from Dillon's body. They looked for it, only to find out that it was under the care of Otis 3, Dillon's replacement as the SP Recruit General. They tracked Otis 3 down, and located him in Baker, Nevada. They went to Baker, but it took a few tries, since Baker was so small. When they got there, they faced a problem––Mr. Rolwing was there. They had heard the legends of Mr. Rolwing and Dillon Scott defeating the Wyverns together, but thought Mr. Rolwing was a myth. They tried sneaking past him, but Mr. Rolwing seemed to have Daredevil-like hearing. He told them to come out where he could see them, and seeing no other choice, they did. Rolwing asked them what they wanted, and they said they wanted DNA from Box's body. Rolwing had heard about the evil Dillon Clone, and knew that Nolan Blue and Red were going to make another one. Mr. Rolwing decided to do something about it. Rolwing ran towards them, brandishing Dillon's former katana. Nolan Red jumped out of the way in time, as did Nolan Blue, but at just the right moment, Mr. Rolwing jumped, and while in the air, he flipped around, spinning the katana, slicing right into both Nolan Clones. They couldn't feel physical pain, since they were clones, but they knew another hit like that and they were done. As Nolan Blue ran away from Rolwing, he wondered why Mr. Rolwing hadn't become the Recruit General, but didn't have much time to think about it. Mr. Rolwing had to pick between 2 targets, and he chose to run for Blue. As Mr. Rolwing ran, he threw the katana in Nolan Red's direction, which impaled Red's leg. Nolan Red fell to the ground, not because he was in pain, but because his leg wasn't working. Mr. Rolwing then leaped towards Nolan Blue, and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Rolwing was about to end Nolan Blue's life, but Otis 3 had appeared, and stopped him. Otis 3 asked the 2 Nolan Clones why they wanted Box's DNA, and Nolan Red smartly replied that they wanted it to recreate just as he was before (he didn't mean that, of course). Otis 3 believed him, and told Rolwing to let them go. Nolan Red and Blue got their DNA, and left Baker. Creating Cardboard Box Scott Nolan Red and Blue went to earth, to the ruins of Kilber Klone Inc. They powered back up the machines, and started. They first had to learn how to create clones in the first place, which took a while, but they managed to get the machines working correctly. When the clone of Box Scott was created, they could immediately tell that they'd done something horribly wrong. He was horribly disfigured, had skin made from cardboard, looked like a creature from a cheap monster movie, and worst of all.... didn't have a beard. Nolan Red barely had time to say anything before he was impaled by the cardboard box Dillon clone's hand, and Nolan Blue had no time to mourn. Nolan Blue ran as fast as he could to his ship, but Cardboard Box Scott, as Blue had decided to call it, was faster. Cardboard Box leaped 50 feet into the air and grabbed onto Blue's ship, and tossed it back at the ground. Nolan Blue crawled out of the ship, which had survived the crash, just in time to see Cardboard Box Scott get into it and fly away. Nolan Blue was devastated that his efforts to raise the population of his race had lowered it down to one. Death Nolan Blue was the sole remaining Nolan Clone, but even that didn't last long. He soon died, a victim of the Pickett Misfortune. Category:Teams Category:Villians Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters